Klaine, Stories Untold
by SummerSnitch
Summary: What if moments, Alternate-Universe, Supernatural... Anything you want! Kurt and Blaine on What if moments or what I like to call them "Stories Untold" Used to be called 'Deleted Scenes What If' PROMPTS ARE APPRECIATED... Basically what this fic lives for
1. Gavels and Weddings

**I feel so bad for not updating on my other stories (BLAME MY BRAIN FOR GIVING ME AN ULTIMATE WRITERS BLOCK) so I'm giving you some Wevid bromance deleted scene (I hope it's a deleted scene. I'd better write a death threat to Kevin Reily) Enjoy :] This little one-shot is "What if Wes walked in on Kurt and Blaine kissing in 'Original Song'" (Epic Wevid bromance in store, beware)**

**Prompts are gladly accepted because as you can see… Writers block is like Jesse St. James… It Jesse St. SUCKS**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Klaine would make out every episode. Have you seen any unscheduled make out sessions lately? Hm? I thought so… Oh look a butterfly! *gladly chases after butterfly***

* * *

**Gavels and Weddings**

_You move me Kurt_

_This duet is just an excuse to spend more time with you_

Well, that did it. How they ended up on the floor was beyond Blaine. What really matters at the moment was that he was kissing someone he loved. And that someone was a boy. That boy was _Kurt. _He couldn't have picked anyone better to have his first kiss with. Well, kiss was an understatement. He was in a full-on make out session. He didn't expect this.

But who was he to complain?

Pavarotti's casket was laying on the table completely forgotten. Kurt and Blaine were kissing furiously. They only broke away – only for half a second – to breath. Then they would instantly reattach their mouths against each other.

_Damn, Kurt is an amazing kisser _

_How can Blaine do that with his tongue?_

They were just on the floor making out and not caring and certainly not listening to any footsteps outside. To think, they could've done this _months _ago. They could've spent those countless hours studying with their shoulders occasionally brushing against each other for cuddling and kissing each other. If only Blaine realized his feelings sooner.

For them to be doing exactly what they're doing right now, a poor bird had to give its life.

To say that Kurt was enjoying this was an understatement. There aren't even words on how to describe how long he's been waiting for this. No word that can tell you how much he's craved this since he first met Blaine. No feeling that can portray this bubbly tinge in his chest whenever he sees Blaine. He's been waiting to run his hands through his curls. He's been waiting painfully to hold his hand in public. He's been waiting to become his boyfriend.

The wait is over and now he can not only run his hands through those tamed curls. Not only can he hold his hand without feeling awkward. He can kiss him and show him off to his friends like what Mercedes and Rachel does with their boyfriends. The difference is… He's so much better than them because… How can Blaine kiss like that? It should not be _legal_ the way he moves his tongue.

The shifted their positions so Blaine was sitting but slightly and Kurt was straddling his legs. They were both fighting for dominance and moaning slightly. This felt awesome. Then a wild cockblocking knock arrived on the wooden doors of the room.

The two boys didn't even break apart until one Wes Montgomery walked in. They both broke apart instantly because those footsteps were just so obvious. Wes was currently standing over them with a light pink shade on his cheeks. A wide smirk graced his slightly tanned face.

"I forgot my gavel." He said simply and stepped over the two of them because they were just laying there in shock. They both stood up immediately and brushed off any dirt lingering on their uniforms (That was completely useless since the floor was spotless and the Warblers aren't allowed to wear dirty shoes in their meetings)

He was still smirking mischievously as he took his time to find his beloved gavel in all of the drawers when he knows that he always keeps it in the top drawer to the right. The two Warblers behind him knew this and they were still standing too nervous to roll their eyes.

After 10 agonizing minutes of Wes checking and re-checking and triple checking the drawers on the Warblers Council table, he finally opened the drawer that contains his gavel. He opened it pretty slowly which got Kurt to finally snap and say

"How long does it take to get your stupid gavel?" Wes looked at him – gavel in hand – with a look of mock hurt on his face. "You offend me Kurt. I thought I was your friend?" he pretended to almost faint and fall into an armchair. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine pleadingly. Who was Blaine to resist that look?

"Just leave Wes. As you could see, we were uh… practicing." Kurt looked at his boyfriend (AH! He can call him his boyfriend now! Three cheers for Kurt Hummel!) with a slight glare. He couldn't really do that since their version of 'practicing for Regionals' was making out heatedly on the floor.

Wes just laughed heartily and stood up still laughing when he reached the doors. "Well I'll leave you two to your… practicing." He raised his fingers and did an air quote movement with them before he burst out laughing again. He finally left the room breathing heavily with a huge sigh.

Kurt turned to Blaine and put his arms around his neck. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"DAVID! DAVID!" Wes ran through Dalton's pristine hallways until he found his best friend studying while sitting at one of the tables in the bigger hallways. David looked up from his coffee and Calculus homework. He raised an eyebrow at his crazy best friend and stood up.

"Is there a fire?" he asked calmly putting both of his hands on the heavily breathing Asian's shoulders. Wes just shook his head and also grabbed onto the taller boy's shoulders but with a greater force. "I was just in the senior commons to get my gavel right?" David nodded his head slowly "Yeah…"

"Well, I opened the doors…"

"Uh huh."

"And Kurt and Blaine were…"

"Damn it Wes. SPIT IT OUT!"

"KLAINE HAPPENED!"

"Klaine what?"

Wes just shook his head and gripped tightly onto his best friend's shoulders. "To put it simply dear David, Kurt and Blaine were sucking each other's faces off," David dropped his jaw. His eyes glinted in happiness and he nodded his head furiously so Wes could confirm. The latter did the same and they did the one thing that they've always wanted to do… Squeal and jump up and down like little girls.

They were chanting "Klaine got together, Klaine got together!" while still jumping up and down in joyous celebration. _Finally. _After weeks and weeks of no action and making googly eyes at each other. KLAINE FINALLY HAPPENED! "I could sing at the top of my lungs!" yelled Wes.

"Please don't." The two boys looked at each other's eyes and burst into a fit of mental laughter. They were rolling on the floor when footsteps could be heard from a few feet away. The topic of the two Warblers' joy just walked in on them. Hand in hand. They were just about to continue their make out session in Blaine's dorm room.

The two boys looked at their Warbler council leaders with raised eyebrows and amused smiles. "Uh… guys?" asked Blaine cautiously through the giggles of his supposed best friends on the floor. Both boys looked up at the same time and Blaine knew instantly that it was a wrong idea to disturb their moment of insanity… Scratch that, they're always insane. Maybe insane was an understatement.

The ones on the floor stood up immediately and enveloped 'Klaine' in a tight group hug. "Our little gaybies have grown up!" fake cried Wes onto Blaine's shoulder. "I can't bear to let you go! But alas, sacrifices have to be made for the happiness of our little Blainers."

"God guys, don't call me that." Kurt was starting to look real uncomfortable and his boyfriend looked sympathetic over Wes's shoulder. "Wes, David. We can't breathe." Said Kurt finally and both boys let go almost reluctantly wiping at fake tears while Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes simultaneously. David threw an arm over Wes's shoulder with a dazed look on his face.

"Wes, I must ask. Black and White or White and Black?" Kurt and Blaine looked at their friends with confused stares. Wes ignored them and played along. He put his own arm around David's shoulders while putting a finger to his temple and lightly tapping it, deep in fake thought.

"David, I believe both white would be good yes?" David looked at his friend with an impressed look and smiled "Yes. You are quite right Wesley. Both white would look exquisite," he said all of this in a very bad British accent. Wes laughed in an attempted British gentlemanly way and nodded. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Blueberry cheesecake." Said David still with that horrible attempt of an accent. Wes nodded. "Primroses or Dandelions?"

"Can I please ask what the hell you two are doing?" asked Kurt with his diva mode on. He doesn't like to be left out of conversations. He is a big gossip after all. Blaine nodded looking at the two in front of him. Wes and David did a big show by heaving a huge sigh. "You really want to know?" asked Wes.

"Yes. I do not like to be kept waiting. Me and Blaine have some practicing to do in his room." Blaine really knew that they were just going to lie down on his bed kissing for who knows how long. Wes and David let out a low chuckle of amusement.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"We're planning your wedding!"

All Kurt and Blaine could do were to put their heads in their hands and groan loudly. The two boys laughed out loud again and they couldn't even hear Blaine mutter "Primroses."

**THE END**

* * *

**What do you think? The ending was bad… I can't come up with great endings anymore… Sigh, review? Prompts are appreciated :D**


	2. My Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Notes: I'll give you 3 chapters today! GIVE BIG CHEERS! Only at least 1000 words but hey, I updated. That's what matters right? Wait… it doesn't matter? THEN YOU WON'T GET ANY COOKIES!**

**Prompt is from my very first reviewer (emomint): "What if Blaine overheard Kurt and Mr. Schue's conversation in 'A Very Glee Christmas?'" First of all… GREAT IDEA! Got the idea of Blaine just you know… going back in… A kliss is in store, beware or be happy?**

**Disclaimer: Owning Glee would involve very precise planning and it would take 5 years just to figure out every single mistake in each plot… Glee would've been cancelled by then (Hope not) Sooooo… Glee: No Me Ownsta**

* * *

**My Missing Puzzle Piece**

**(BLAINE'S POV)**

"Someone special?"

"Well, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress!"

My heart. I swear would've jumped right out of my chest. Kurt… is in love with me? This cannot be happening. Hearing him say those words just confirmed every single saying Wes and David have been telling me. All those times I've held his hand. The way his face brightens up with a smile every time I come in a room. The constant eye contact in between Warbler meetings…

Wow, I really am an oblivious bastard. I guess Nick will get 20 bucks from Jeff later.

Why was I listening in to their conversation? Well, I forgot my CD player and I need that to practice for my gig. I was about to go back in and politely excuse myself into the room to get it back but then I hear those words and I stop in my tracks.

_I'm in love with him_

My smile would've confirmed that I obviously love him back. I guess I've just been pushing those feelings aside because well… Kurt just came from McKinley and he's still adjusting. He needed a mentor and a friend who understands what he's going through. He can find another boyfriend who was so much better than he could ever be.

But Kurt chose him and he couldn't be happier. He would've waited until he was studying in New York or something and he would be swatting all the men from his legs with a stick. If I ever become his boyfriend and move with him to New York, _I _would beat them up with a baseball bat. He's mine.

Well, not yet anyway.

Not yet? Blaine Everett Anderson, what are you thinking? Not yet? No, that's unacceptable! Kurt is… perfect. His light blue/grey/green eyes. His chestnut brown hair styled so elegantly in place. His rosy pale skin. His tall and firm stature. His… luscious, full and innocent lips… I wonder how they feel on mine? I suddenly feel REALLY jealous of Karofsky for being able to kiss him. It must have been fantastic! Even though it was forced… God, it's Kurt! Everything about him is fantastic!

"_Thank you so much Kurt, I knew I could count on you._" I heard Mr. Schue say inside the room. "_Why you would want to give Couch Sue a present is beyond my knowledge. If you ask me, it would be like feeding the trolls." _I heard light laughter and a patting of backs as they hugged. "_Bye Kurt, Merry Christmas!" "Back to you Mr. Schue! Mind passing that to the New Directions?"_

"Of course." _Shit… _He must be closer to the door. I jump away from my position and ninja roll under a table with a cloth draped over it. Thank Katy Perry for my stealth classes last summer. I heard Mr. Schue's leather heels click against the mahogany floor. As his footsteps died down I crawled out from under the table and into the room.

I knew that was a _huge _mistake as I saw Kurt's own shoes right in my line of vision. I look up slowly to see a shocked Kurt with his eyebrows raised. "Uh… I forgot my player." I said my cheeks turning a bright red. Almost as red as the linings of my blazer. Kurt still looks at me weirdly and holds out a hand. I stare at it blankly and look up at his gorgeous face which now bore an amused grin.

"Well, you need to stand up to get it don't you? You don' need to make yourself shorter, you're already a midget." I take his hand with a mock look of hurt across my face. I cross my arms and head over to the player with my chin lifted up like a child would if his parents made him do chores or something.

Kurt laughed and put his hands up in surrender "You don't have to reject something that's true!" I sigh and hang my head down on my palm which was not holding my CD player. I ponder for a moment. Should I tell him that I overheard their conversation? 'Hey Kurt! I heard you tell Mr. Schue that you love me! Wanna make out?' that sounded so much better in my head… And I'd like to keep it that way.

"Kurt, please don't hate me for this…" Kurt looked astonished but sat down on the couch. I followed suit seeing as if Kurt would probably kill me in a few minutes, might as well be comfortable. I shift in my seat and take a deep breath. My hands are getting sweaty and my throat is starting to dry a bit. I cough up and try to relax.

You're about to tell your potential boyfriend that he was being eavesdropped by the man he's in love with. Ok, once again, it sounds so much better right here in my brain but my conscience says I should say something else, My conscience knows everything. Just follow it I guess. Just keep swimming… Now my brain is randomly quoting Disney… That was weird.

"I was about to go back in to get my CD player when… ." I say in a hurried voice. His eyes widening are an indication enough that he heard what I said. His hand covered his mouth and he shook his head, tears threatening to flow down from his eyes.

"Kurt, don't hate me please – I will not take it against you –" but then Kurt shook his head furiously and tried to blink away tears. He failed miserably and just put his head down. "I – I didn't want to find out this way. I'm – I'm a hopeless romantic, you know and I was hoping to tell you probably like one of those romance movies where there are fireworks and fish singing 'Kiss The Girl' to us under the moonlight – I'm rambling now, I should go."

He stood up to leave the room but I caught on to his arm, holding onto it tightly so he wouldn't budge but loose enough so he can relax. Once he tried to struggle but that was no use with that then he just hung his head and began to cry again. His tears becoming heavier by the minute. "You hate me now, you don't like me anymore because I'm too stupid and…"

"Why would I hate the man I love?"

Even I surprised myself with my response but it's true. I love Kurt and I only noticed my feelings for him now because I'm such a good listener through doors. "You didn't give me a chance to say that I love you back?" his breath caught and he was staring at me dumbfounded and he gazed into my eyes to search for truth… He must've seen them because his face brightened up immediately and I am glad I'm the one to make Kurt smile.

I pulled Kurt in for a hug and he wrapped his arms instinctively around my neck. I breathed in a scent of strawberries, hairspray and… _Kurt. Pure Kurt. _I smiled and I felt his smile over my shoulder. When we broke apart (Which was quite funny since we did this cute little argue when one says 'you let go' then 'no you let go' 'you' 'you') I placed a hand on his porcelain cheeks. I let my eyes linger on Kurt's lips.

"May I?" he looks at my eyes with such passion and love that I mistake it for anger for a short while. I'm not used to this kind of affection but from Kurt, it's so amazing. He leans into me first and we start kissing softly and then passionately. It didn't get heated, it was our first kiss. The first kiss that _definitely _counted. Our tongues dancing against each other. Our lips creating a beat. It was perfect.

I leaned our foreheads together and he laces our fingers. I smile at the fact that they fit so perfectly well together. Like two puzzle pieces. He smiles at that too and we just stare at each other lovingly. Never letting go of our contact. This moment was all that we need and that was enough.

_My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete._

* * *

**THE END**

**So? How was it? The ending sucks again, I CANNOT WRITE THEM ANYMORE! WAAA! Reviews are like candy, and I like candy :3 Prompts are appreciated. :)**


	3. You're lucky you're beautiful

**Prompt: "What if Pavarotti hadn't died and Kurt was just playing a little joke on the Warblers?" This is Blaine's reaction after the explanation. Oh Kurt, you sneaky well-dressed bastard ;) But Blaine can be sneaky too…**

**This is really short so I'm sorry if you didn't like it, it's 4 in the morning here LOL**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Ryan Murphy or Fox or CP Coulter. So until I legally change my name, I am not in possession of this wonderful show and the fanfiction Dalton. *Sighs Dramatically***

* * *

**Sneaky Bastards**

They were kissing after Blaine confessed of his love to Kurt. But Kurt didn't feel right. He felt a little guilty for lying to Blaine about Pavarotti. He's not really dead… He just let him out of his cage and he flew back in perfect health. Oh was Blaine's reaction going to be so bad that he would regret kissing him and never talk to him again?

No, he trusted Blaine to understand… sort of.

"Blaine." He mumbled against the other boy's lips who was still kissing him. He grunted in response and Kurt took that as a yes. "There's something I need to tell you." He said still kissing him gently now. Blaine removed his lips from Kurt's and his eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I bite your lip?" he asked concerned and worried that he might've hurt the only – boyfriend is it? – boyfriend he will ever have. He doesn't want to screw it up. Kurt shook his head and said "No, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who did something wrong…" he looked down, feeling guilty again.

"Pavarotti didn't die now did he?" Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Blaine who had a smirk planted on his kiss bruised lips. Blaine laughed softly. "Wes saw Pavarotti hopping happily on a tree branch yesterday. I thought he was having illusions but he took me there and there he was… healthy and alive."

Kurt was still shocked that Blaine of all people would find out. His practical joke was a practical joke on him. He couldn't have been more embarrassed in his entire life. This experience topped the 'Push It' performance at McKinley. That caused a sex riot. This one… his new boyfriend found out about everything… He feels like bile might just end up coming out.

Kurt shook his head and said "Probably you should break up with me. I'm a liar…" Blaine shushed him with a calloused finger to his lips. "You're just an amateur prankster. I'm not breaking up with you, we just got together." He pressed their foreheads together and Kurt visibly relaxed against the touch.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Ethan and Evan would give you so much worse than that!" we both laugh lightly at the Tweedle's behavior everywhere they go. Especially at the dorms. Hell breaks looses if the twins are there. You do not want hell broken when you're with the twins.

They both stayed in a comfortable silence until Blaine broke it by asking "Why did you think pretending Pav was dead was a good prank, you actually scared the living crap out of us." Kurt chuckled and said simply:

"What's life without adventure… Speaking of adventure…" he leaned in again for another kiss picking up where they let off.

* * *

**THE END**

**Told you it was short… BUT the next one is long so… are we good? No? Why do you have pitch forks and arrows? Guys? *Runs away with hands flailing everywhere***


	4. Starkids Make Everything Special

**Prompt: "What if Kurt and Blaine are big Starkid nerds and saw the Apocalyptour?" I don't know if they went to Columbus Ohio or anything. If they did or are just let me know :) Also, I'm from the Philippines and I don't know how the opening act would be like and I'm too lazy to search on youtube… I'm just doing random stuff as I go. Don't hate me for being in a different country…**

**There will be a surprise here and a lot of Starkid references ;) Well, not a lot but… yeah**

**Disclaimer: UNLESS WILL SMITH GETS SWALLOWED BY A GIANT THREE HEADED EAGLE-FOW MUTATION THEN I WILL NOT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

**Starkids Make Everything Special**

"I can't believe it Blaine! We will actually be able to see Joe Walker, Dylan Saunders and Joey Richter in PERSON!" squealed Kurt as they neared Columbus in Kurt's navigator. Blaine squealed alongside Kurt and nodded his head frantically. Ever since AVPM (starring a guy who looks strangely similar to Blaine) Starkid Productions has been permanently part of their lives. One more reason why they're perfect for each other.

"Do you memorize all the songs?" asked Blaine bouncing his head along to 'Get Back Up' on his iPod being blasted through the speakers. Kurt rolled his eyes as if to say 'duh! What kind of Blasphemy do you speak of moogle?' "You did remember to bring the pictures right? I want every single Starkid to sign their autographs even if I have to follow their bus."

"Make sure to bring me and yes. Don't worry about it. And… OMG WE'RE GONNA SEE THE APOCALYPTOUR!" The two boys squealed harder as they parked in an empty space near the arena that will hold the concert here in Columbus, Ohio. It will be a long drive back home but it will all be worth it.

It's Starkid Goddamnit! It's absolutely the most amazing, most powerful, beautiful thing on this planet.

Once Kurt and Blaine got in they immediately took their seats in the front row. Here are the perks of being boyfriends with an extremely rich guy (That's not the reason why he dates him of course! That's absurd!) You get free tickets to almost anything. Kurt wouldn't really care as long as he got to be with Blaine and the Starkids. That was enough happiness to last 2 lifetimes.

After a few minutes of waiting for everyone else – a majority wearing pink sunglasses or blue sweatbands – the lights dimmed and the show was about to begin. Fog obscured the stage lightly and out came Jim Povolo in a grass skirt, bone anklets and body make up. His face was serious as he tapped his long spear on the stage.

He chanted some weird spell and a big wooden thingy came from the bottom of the stage. Jim rearranged it like a big puzzle piece and the fog lessened. Music started and the crowd went wild. Kurt and Blaine were already jumping up and down and screaming really loudly.

"Are you ready for the Apocalypse?" said a low familiar voice. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and mouthed 'Joe Walker' before turning their attention back to the stage. Said man was coming from behind the big round whatchamacall'it slowly with green booty shorts and beige safari polo.

He started to sing some lines and the crowd went wild some more as Joe announced Joey's presence. Joey then presented Lauren. Jamie. Meredith. Brian. Dylan and many others that were less significant – so they joked it that way until Nick Lang threatened to drop pennies down their throats– and then the big one was Darren Criss. He left to do some weird show of High School kids bursting into song every 5 minutes.

Can anyone tell me what foreshadowing means?

They all sang and danced a couple of Kurt and Blaine's favorites like 'To Have A Home', 'Getting Along', 'To Dance Again' and 'Even Though'. But their absolute favorite so far has been 'Boy Toy'. They did the same thing in the Space Tour with Lauren singing while the boys did weird (or should we say _sexy?) _dance moves in the background. Darren's was particularly hilarious. Walker's was just… awesome.

Then the music stopped abruptly after 'Boy Toy' and the fans screamed in protest. Wanting more. Especially Kurt and Blaine. The party has just started! "Wait, hold up a second!" Brolden said into his microphone and all the fans went into a complete silence. Look at that, proof that the Starkids have power from the gods.

"I see an audience member who looks strangely similar to one of our members over here!" says Meredith who looks Blaine straight in the eye. Blaine then looked back at her and smiled a little lopsided grin. Meredith smiles back and says into the mic and points "See! He even has the same smile!"

Everyone in the whole arena looks at Blaine's direction and the latter had no idea what the Starkids were going to do to him. These people won't do anything normal. They are anything _but_ normal. Walker then pranced off the stage and hoisted Blaine up and said to him quietly "Everything is ready for your big announcement." Blaine smiled back thankfully. This night will be the best EVER.

Blaine was placed right in front of Darren Criss. They looked at each other thoroughly. They even went in one full circle. Kurt tried to contain his laughter by biting onto his knuckle. Darren then pulled out a blue plastic wrap. "Redvine?" he offered and the fans screamed really loudly. Well, who _wouldn't _want to be offered a Redvine from Darren freakin' Criss?

Blaine smiled and said "Sure! I love Redvines!" (Walker set up a microphone on him so that people could hear.) He took a piece and chewed the top of the licorice. "They're like my favorite candy!" Darren replied with a lot of enthusiasm. Blaine laughed and said "God, Me too…" Then they left their Redvines hanging at the edges of their teeth.

They faced each other slowly. Blaine lifted his hand in a circular motion and Darren mirrored the image. Darren did the same with the other hand ad Blaine mirrored. They did a rock star pose crouching down slightly and growling a little. Everybody laughed at the reference they were doing right now.

Darren nodded and took out his piece out of his mouth and Blaine did at the same time. "Alright. Favorite Aimee Mann song on three. 1…2…3…"

"Redvines. Favorite color of vine other than green."

"Redvines. Favorite way to say 'red wines' in a German accent"

"Redvines OH MY GOD!"

They then hugged each other tightly patting different section of their backs. Blaine pulled away and smiled at his… well it looked like his twin. They looked eerily similar. Darren was taller by an inch though. "Where have you been all my life?" asked Darren and Blaine knew exactly what to respond. "Oh, in a cupboard under some stairs!" the whole arena even the Starkids laughed at their little scene they put out. Kurt smiled affectionately at his boyfriend from the front row until he was being forced to stand up by Lauren Lopez.

"Oh no! You guys know what this means? Darren has replaced me as his best friend!" Joey sobbed unto Brolden's shoulder. Brian tried to fake calm him down. Shushing him and whispering soft reassurances into his ear. He turned to Darren with a mock glare "You see what you did? You've broken him!"

"Oh, Joey… You know I would never replace you –"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" and he playfully shoved Darren away which made everyone laugh heartily once again.

"Joey. Bro. Amigo. We're heterosexual life partners remember? My brother can't be my best friend!"

"I'm not even your brother…"

"Don't make this any worse brother!"

"Uh… okay…"

Lauren then whispered into Joey's ear and he perked up immediately and jumped into Darren's outstretched arms. They both hugged each other tightly amidst many 'awws' from the audience.

"So much testosterone! It's overflowing!" yelled Walker

"Shield your eyes! The bromance is so bright it's blinding me!" said Brolden sliding to the floor unto his knees while covering his eyes.

The two best friends rolled their eyes and just resolved in keeping their arms around each other's shoulders since the testosterone was overflowing. Blaine cleared his throat and jerked his head towards Kurt who was being held onto by Lauren. The former having mixed emotions. Excited and surprised that he's on stage with the most supermegafoxyawesomehot people in the world. Nervous on what will happen next and a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to hug Mr. Criss.

Dylan Saunders cleared his throat and said "Weeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll. Looky what we have here! Darren's twin brother has a boyfriend! Walker says he has an announcement to make, hm?" Blaine and Joe nodded and Kurt was brought up in front of Blaine. He wasn't afraid to do this. Everybody in the Starkid fandom has seen Walker in a pink dress… Gay people are normal to them and part of everyday living.

"Okay, I don't know how I was able to ask the Starkids to do this for me. Because I completely forgot through the course of events that happened in the past 10 minutes. One more event to stall you all and we can go back to the show. Sorry for keeping you waiting!" everybody just yelled that they were fine if they stay here longer than expected.

Blaine smiled that charming smile that made all hearts melt at the sight of it. Including Kurt. He turned to Kurt and took a deep breath "Kurt, you are the love of my life," There were some 'awws' and squeals from the girls. "I honestly don't know how I went through the past 16 years without you."

He got down on one knee and Kurt covered his mouth with tears flowing down his eyes. Blaine continued. "Remember that promise ring last Chritmas? Well, I have a better ring now…" he took out a small plush red box from his pocket and Kurt smiled through his tears.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I have no idea how my life has been without you. I don't want to find out. I want to be with you forever. My life sucked without you. When you're with me, when you hold my hand, I just feel complete. I don't want to go through the rest of my life without my missing puzzle piece. My teenage dream. My candle in the dark. My blackbird flying through the night…"

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond engraved with the silver words _Always. _Kurt cried even more when Blaine continued "Kurt, my love, will you take the privilege to be my husband? Will you marry me?" Kurt frantically nodded his head, it would have fallen off but he didn't care. Blaine slid the ring on his finger and Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around his neck.

The audience went extremely loud and crazy. They were cheering and singing joyful songs. The Starkid's band started playing the Wedding March and Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. He didn't care that he was probably being filmed by thousands of digital cameras. He was engaged. He got engaged at a _Starkid concert. _To Blaine Anderson, the love of his life.

The Starkids engulfed them in a group hug and invitations were passed to all of them and numbers were exchanged. If tonight was amazing. The wedding will be totally awesome with Starkids there to wreak havoc during the reception…

* * *

**THE END**

**What do ya think? This was longer than expected but eh… Review and Prompts please :D**


	5. Black and Blond

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been busy lately and my dad wouldn't let me touch the new Mac for a while :/ Anyway, I'm here to post a new chapter here! I also want opinions if I should continue "Webs and Coffee" or keep it a one shot instead. Let me know in a review! I'm also (finally) starting on a new Harry Potter fic (hint: there are gender switches (;) I also would absolutely LOVE prompts right now, so I can do something productive other than burying myself homework. **

**Before I stop rambling I have a proposition for ya: If this fic gets 10 new reviews/prompts (from different people) and 5 more reviews on each of my other stories stories, I will post the first spoiler chapter for my new HP fic :) AND a new chapter for "Panem's Parenting Class" and "The Second Time"by FRIDAY. I have writer's block on "Get Back Up" help me with that too?**

**I'm asking too much and there are probably only 50 of you out there who know I exist… I shall stop here and get on with the fic!**

**Prompt: Blaine meets Chandler from **_**jetsonastro24**_** :) This takes place a week after **_**Dance With Somebody**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… This really isn't relevant anymore.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Black and Blond**

_I'm just here in the Lima Bean waiting for you. Text me if you're almost here :) xoxoBlaine_

_Honey, are you alright? I ordered our coffees already. xoxoBlaine_

_Just text me if you're on your way. xoxoBlaine_

Blaine Anderson locked his phone and put it on the table beside his Medium Drip. It's been a whole week since he and Kurt went on their last coffee date. Both boys wanted to start anew and arrange one coffee date every Saturday from now on.

The problem right now… Kurt's not here.

It has been 30 minutes since Blaine ordered their coffees and he's trying not to panic. Was this Kurt's way of telling him that 'I'm still mad at you'? Or is Kurt going to break up with him?

_You're being stupid Blaine. He's probably just fixing his outfit. Yeah, that's it. Give it thirty more minutes and text him again. _Blaine inhaled, counted to 10 and exhaled. He started to mindlessly draw patterns on the wood of the table with his finger

Kurt's always a fashion god and everything he wears _has _to be perfect. Even if Blaine is just coming over to hang out. Blaine is used to it; at least he's not breaking up with him. That would be the end of the world.

After about a good 20 minutes or so, Blaine started to get worried. Kurt is conscious of clothes, yes but he never takes THIS long. Blaine debated with himself if he should text him. His rational side won. Kurt must be helping his dad or Finn out with something important, best not to disturb him.

Kurt is a selfless person and would help anybody he loves.

But he would usually call him or text him that he'll be running late because of work… This was really getting frustrating.

* * *

A certain blond with light blue eyes hiding behind a think pair of glasses was watching another boy tap his foot impatiently on the floor. He would occasionally mumble something under his breath or close his eyes for ten seconds. A normal bystander would think that this boy was intrigued by his behavior.

But he was just worried.

Maybe this guy got stood up? Why would anyone ditch him? This guy practically had the words 'school heart throb' written all over him. He himself wouldn't stand him out for the sake of hurting his feelings. Maybe he should talk to the boy.

Yeah… that's exactly what he's going to do.

"Charlie, take the rest of my shift… and salary." Blondie added knowing Charlie always has a catch to whatever he does. The dark haired teen caught the black apron he took off and gave a sharp nod to the blond. He gave a smile to his best friend and grabbed a few biscotti and put them on a plate.

* * *

Kurt wouldn't break up with him… He just confessed why he's been so distant and they've been even closer than before. This was ridiculous. He can't just leave. Kurt would think _he_ ditched him. No way would that ever happen to the love of his life.

That thought put a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see that I didn't have to pry a smile on your face, mister." Blaine jumped and was met with a pair of blue eyes. They weren't Kurt's for Blaine memorized the way it changes color all the time… Nope, he was not ashamed to say that out loud. Not at all.

The blond boy gave him a smile and sat down with a plate of biscotti in hand. He placed the treats in front of Blaine and he raised an eyebrow. "You've been here since 9 in the morning. You can't starve yourself in here." Said blue-eyes with a kind smile.

Blaine returned the gesture and took one chocolate biscotti from the plate. "Thanks. I'm Blaine by the way. At least I don't have to die of hunger waiting for my…" The hazel-eyed teen coughed awkwardly and instead said "Uh… never mind." He silently nibbled on the biscotti with a poker face on.

You never know how many homophobes there are. And this _Lima, Ohio_, the most homophobic town in all of the United States of America… Why don't we include South America and Canada for good measure? Besides, this guy was kind to him and he didn't want to scare him away or start an outburst of hate-filled slurs to come his way.

Blue-eyes raised an eyebrow and said "Are you waiting for your girlfriend? I'd be glad to keep you company while you're here." Girlfriend…ew. "Um no… actually, I'm waiting for um…" Could he really trust this guy? He may look extremely friendly but he may be a homophobe and he didn't want to feel pain for a while.

He looked into his eyes again and the boy was really just confused. Maybe this guy was gay too? He could use another gay friend who won't end up as his boyfriend, that has already happened and he does NOT want to cheat on Kurt. Maybe he could set him up with Sebastian or something…

_Yeah… What the heck. _Blaine thought. _I feel my gaydar beeping. _

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend actually." The boy across from him tilted his head to the side and smirked slightly. "You don't exactly scream gay. I thought you were like the school heart throb or something." He said with a chuckle.

Blaine had to fight back a snort. "Me? A school heart throb? Not with my size and overly flashy fashion sense." Blondie laughed and Blaine couldn't help but snicker as well. _Yup, definitely could trust this guy. _

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you and your boyfriend been going out?" he asked taking a buttered biscotti from the plate. "A year and a few months I believe." Blondie's eyes widened and he gave Blaine an unexpected round of applause.

"You lasted longer than my sister and all her past boyfriends combined! Straight couples are extremely complicated. First they hook up, date for a few weeks, cheat on each other and they break up… Well, that's how it goes for my sister. I don't know what drama other couples go through." He said with a scrunched up nose. Confirming Blaine's suspicions that he was gay.

"Believe me there is more drama in my _glee club _that could rival all of your sister's relationships tenfold." Blaine said sipping his almost cold Medium Drip. Blue-eyes motioned for him to tell him more and Blaine launched into different types of stories from before he went to Mckinley and during with the teenage boy across from him giving comments.

* * *

"There is at least one Finchel fight EVERY week. They make up in the middle of the week anyway, I don't see the point of most of their fights." Blondie chuckled and Blaine told him about the time his boyfriend got elected Junior Prom Queen. The experience wasn't scarring for him anymore and he's okay with telling it to others.

"I believe his words are, and I quote, 'Eat your heart out Kate Middleton'. I was so proud of him." Blaine said with a glassy look in his eyes. He could see just how much he loved his still unnamed boyfriend. He managed to skip his name even if the story was all about him.

"What's his name? Your boyfriend I mean." Blaine snapped up from his supposed daydreaming and gave him a smile.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. The most amazing person in all of Ohio." He said with a smile that could brighten up the whole room….. Wait, did he just say Kurt? Kurt Hummel.

_Shit…_

"Uh, Blaine. I got to go." He said stammering a little. Blaine looked at him with confusion shining in his hazel-green eyes. "Why?" _Yeah why, Chandler? It's not cool that this is THE Blaine Anderson aka Kurt Hummel's boyfriend who you unintentionally almost got them breaking up._

_And it didn't count that you were conversing with him like an old friend for who knows how long? Chandler, get a grip. Maybe he won't strangle you to death. Maybe… that damn word._

"Blaine… I've got to tell you something." It's now or never. Blaine cocked his head to the side slightly and looked at him with a deep concerned look in his eyes. "Okay, what do you want to say… Oh! How undapper of me, you know my name but I don't know yours!"

_Shit…_

"Exactly Blaine. And you would probably hate me after you know." Chandler was afraid of that. Had he just made a new friend who loved Broadway, vintage records and yellow pants as much as he did? If that was the case, he didn't want to lose him. Even if he unintentionally sabotaged his Kurt's relationship for a short amount of time.

"Why would I hate you? You're an awesome guy! Where will I ever find another guy who I can talk Broadway, Vintage records and colored pants with that is not my boyfriend?" he said jokingly. Chandler gulped and opened his mouth and closed it again quickly.

_Just tell him you coward! The pain will come after. _Gee, thanks subconscious. "My names Chandler." Blaine looked confused by the three word statement but then his eyes widened in realization. He can practically see the words forming in Blaine's head.

_This is Chandler. The boy across from me wearing green pants, converse, a gray NYU shirt and a beanie is Chandler. The Chandler… the relationship breaker._

He didn't talk for a few minutes as he pondered on what to do. Maybe he was going to kill him. That must be true. He's probably planning the best way to kill him without anybody noticing. Kurt did mention that he was the top student back in Dalton _and _Mckinley. And he's a _junior._

"I'm not planning on the best way to kill you Chandler." Woah… That's exactly what he _thought _he was thinking. His imagination really takes him places where he shouldn't be poking his nose in the first place. He should really stop watching NCIS at midnight.

"I'm not mad at you, oddly enough." Chandler raised an eyebrow and Blaine had an unusually calm demeanor. "You should be! _I _almost broke you and Kurt up with my texts! _I _was the one who almost broke your relationship!"

"But you didn't."

"But what if I did?" he almost yelled, causing half the store to look at them suspiciously

Blaine chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Chandler's trembling one. "But you didn't. If there's anyone who almost broke my relationship, it's me." Chandler was about to protest when Blaine held up a hand so he could continue.

"I let jealousy get in the way. I let my paranoia whisk me different situations that Kurt would break up with me. Had he found another guy? Had a failed as a boyfriend? _I _almost broke me and Kurt up. _I _was the one who let my own selfish feelings of loneliness and depression get in the way of the one man who I am 100 percent sure that I love dearly. I forgot that _Kurt _had his own life and he can do whatever he wants as long as he's _happy. _And when he's happy, I'm happy."

Chandler didn't know what to say. He stayed there in silence while Blaine drained his already cold coffee and Kurt's as well. Finally Chandler smiled and said to Blaine "Kurt's the luckiest guy on earth to have such an amazing and understanding boyfriend. I hope I could find someone who can be like that for me."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Chandler's hand. "I've got a _lot _of gay friends back at Dalton. Maybe I could help you with that." Chandler blushed as Blaine laughed his heart out. "You would never…" he said in a disbelieving voice.

"I would." Just then, the store's bell chimed and in walked a tall slender teenage boy about his age with chocolate brown hair and soft green eyes. Chandler gulped and blushed as he looked away from him. Maybe he wouldn't notice him…

But Blaine seemed to know him… Just what he needed. "Sebastian! How are the warblers holding up?" The boy –Sebastian he remembered– looked in their direction and Chandler wished that a hole would just come and swallow him up whole. "The warblers are doing great Blaine! Everything alright with the New Directions?"

"Just peachy… Oh! And once again my second act of undapperness. Sebastian, this is my friend Chandler. Chandler, this is _Sebastian." _Chandler shot daggers towards Blaine but Sebastian seemed to blush at the sight of him. "Nice to meet you Chandler." He said almost timidly.

"I should probably get going. Kurt's going to need my help in whatever he's doing right now. You two just… mingle." Blaine winked at both of them as they blushed beet red.

* * *

He walked out of the shop with a mischievous grin on his face and a mad glint in his eyes. Setting up the two people –One unintentionally and one intentionally- who almost broke him and Kurt up was absolutely genius. He smells a double date coming up very soon.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…_

He didn't need to check the caller ID to know it was Kurt. He answered his phone and Kurt launched into a series of apologies towards him.

"_Blaine! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that it was out coffee date today! I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you I swear! You want a new bowtie? Not like you need one but you love them! I'll buy twenty of them just so…"_

"Kurt! Honestly, I'm fine." He chuckled at his boyfriend's antics and marveled in the realization of hearing his voice again, even if it's just through the phone. "I bumped into a friend today," _more of a friend of yours _"And we just started chatting. I'm not mad at you Kurt, I'm not. I feel great right now really."

He heard Kurt give a sigh of relief on the other line and Blaine smiled at the cute picture of him rubbing his face tiredly. _"That's great honey. Tonight, we can go for a movie marathon of Harry Potter. How does that sound?"_

"Sounds perfect baby, thanks." He glanced over his shoulder as his two projects were conversing animatedly about who knows what. He smiled and was about to tell Kurt goodbye and that he'll be there in a few minutes when he had an idea. Kurt was busy rummaging something in his room as he heard it on the other line.

Blaine learned that Chandler could do sign language and signed to him something once he got his attention. Chandler rolled his eyes and nodded. Blaine smiled again and coughed to get Kurt's attention on the phone.

"_Yes, Blaine?"_

He looked over his shoulder again and said to his boyfriend "How would you feel to a double date next Saturday?"

* * *

And I'm done! Remember my proposition: 10 new prompts on this fic and 5 reviews each on my other stories and you get a bonus HP chapter and the new chapters of PPC(Panem's Parenting Class) and TST(The Second Time) by FRIDAY! Love you all and whenever I get those reviews, a fairy unicorn is born :D


	6. Heart Vacancy

**Author's Notes: Before you start pelting me with banana peels and tomatoes, please hear me out. Writer's Block is NOT fun. Combine that with my endless amounts of homework and project deadlines, I'm pretty much stumped. I'm still in school so I can't ALWAYS update. When I do, it's on this series for it doesn't require a single plotline but multiple ones. If you're looking for updates, check this story out. TST will FINALLY be updated after I post this chapter though it will be short and PPC and GBU will most probably be updated next weekend. I'm starting a NEW story and I hope this one won't kill me this time.**

**So… here's a weird fic. Prompt: "Klaine as mermen" I'm not going to go all "Little Mermaid" on you where Kurt is Ariel and Blaine is the prince and all that. This anonymous prompter (who wishes only to be identified as "N") specifically asked for BOTH of them as mermen.**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable references that you see are not mine. It's pretty obvious.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Heart Vacancy**

Deep down under the sea is a beautiful kingdom named Atlantis. Atlantis was the home of many creatures. Creatures more commonly known as _merfolk. _Half human and half fish, they swim across their land of bright lights and harmonious music with ease and comfort.

But Atlantis isn't all about fairytales and happily ever after… At least to one.

This particular merman –although from the same species – has been considered different by his fellow mermen. Some may even have the guts to call him a nobody. A waste of space, maybe even a freak.

As compared to all the other merpeople, he was already contrasted in appearance. While everybody had sea green or clear blue eyes, his had a pair of bright hazel orbs. Everybody had sleek, shiny, brown or blond hair. He had curly strands of jet black hair growing out of his head that is also home to triangular eyebrows.

He was also the only merman with a hot pink tail and fin. His appearance already set him apart from these close-minded merfolk. But the one thing that had him almost shunned away from the entire population of merpeople?

He was gay.

Gay in Atlantis means that he prefers the mermen over the mermaids. With this realization from his so called "friends", they started to call him names that they picked up from the humans above.

Homo.

Fag.

Queer.

Fairy… This was stupid because fairies were the straightest creatures he knew. That is why they multiply so quickly. It's common sense.

But the point is that nobody knows who he is and being labeled "gay" has already had him suffering from prejudice and bias. Nobody cares if he got hurt. They would injure him more. Nobody notices the scars he held on his back, chest and mind. Not even his own father who shares the same views as everyone else.

That is why the royal music room has become his place of preference for years. This enormous room with ceilings as high as mountains, curtains sewn from the finest silk, and floors polished to the brim of transparency has become his personal haven.

As he slowly caressed the body of the royal guitar, he remembered all the songs he sang with his mom in this very room. Ever since his mother showed him how to play the instrument, it has become his favorite.

He stopped playing for an entire year when she disappeared with nothing but a note under his pillow. That's when he moved on and learned the piano. He sang songs of happiness, songs of anger and hatred and even songs of full on depression.

_I promise you, I will return._

The last words in the note she wrote him. He still cries over it sometimes. "Oh mom, I wish you were here." He said to himself as he strummed through a familiar song, a song he sang to his sister for her to fall asleep every time she has a nightmare.

Suddenly, he heard the soft creek of the oak doors and the gentle swishing of a fin across the water.

"Mercedes, that's impossible! Those humans have the best fashion senses I have ever seen in my life."

"Whatever Kurt. We don't even wear clothes! What do you know about fashion?"

"I just know Mercy. I have a feeling."

The curtains were drawn and light flowed through the stained glass windows. Blaine stopped and looked up from the guitar. His hazel eyes locked gazes with eyes a mixture of green and blue. The Kurt Hummel was staring at him.

"Who-Who are you?" asked Kurt his voice trembling. Blaine tried to form words but he just couldn't. Mercedes saved the day when her face broke into a huge smile. "I know this guy! He's Blaine! I babysit his little sister." Blaine smiled gratefully at Mercedes and he looked back at Kurt.

He still had a confused expression on his face but then Mercedes' attitude towards Blaine changed that and he smiled politely at him. Kurt swam gently towards Blaine and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Blaine…" he trailed off trying to remember his last name. "Anderson" Blaine said with a smile of his own.

Kurt's eyes widened in recognition at the revelation and the sight of his hot pink tail. "Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers. How could I not remember you?" Blaine eyes the royal crest hanging around Kurt's chest and he realized that he was talking to the Prince of Atlantis. _Stupid Blaine. _He mentally slapped himself.

Kurt let go of his hand and he gestured to the wide room. "You're welcome here anytime. I was just surprised that merfolk still visit this place besides me. What instruments do you play? I don't play any of them but I sure wish I did." He said with a sigh. He looked up at Blaine with shining eyes.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat and he had to cough to hide the heat flooding his cheeks. "I…actually play most of these." He said gesturing towards the instruments. He smiled in the direction of a single instrument and sighed "But I love the piano the most." Kurt smiled, revealing a set of pearly white teeth and gestured towards said item.

"Play something for me?"

And that's how their friendship started

* * *

Maybe he was denying himself.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

He can't be in love with his best friend.

He can't be in love with Prince Kurt.

First of all, he's not allowed to no matter how rich his father claims them to be. Second of all, Kurt may be gay but the whole kingdom doesn't know that yet. His friends from his music class and his sister – Ariel – are the only ones who know about it. So Blaine just had to suck it up and just be friends with him.

Which has proven to be a very difficult task but hey, he's still alive right?

Ever since their first meeting in the music room, Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes were practically inseparable. They were seen doing everything together. They were even jokingly called _the Golden Trio _by some of the sirens who lived in the borders of Ireland and Britain. They visit sometimes.

"Blaine, Mercy, thank you so much for coming with me. My little sister does this all the time but I can't risk getting caught. My dad would kill me." They were currently swimming to the surface to observe the humans above. Blaine has been above the surface before and he even encountered Kurt's little sister and chatted with her for a short while.

"Personally, the humans are very fascinating." Blaine fingered the locket hanging around his neck. His mother gave this to him alongside the note she left him. The note was tightly concealed in the locket and he hasn't even shown the note to his friends until last week.

Kurt smiled sadly and took the locket gently in his own hands. He caressed it and ran his fingers across two words:

_Ti Amo_

"What does this mean?" asked Kurt looking into Blaine's hazel eyes. The latter shrugged and took the piece of jewelry from Kurt. "My mom hasn't told me yet." Kurt hugged him fiercely and even he didn't notice the tears forming in his eyes. "Your mom will come back, she promised." Blaine nodded and hugged him back with Mercedes following suit.

"Come on." Kurt said letting go of his best friend. "Let's go stalk some humans."

"You make us sound like pedophiles." Chuckled Mercedes and Kurt just stuck his tongue out _very _maturely. They all swam up to the surface and perched themselves on some hidden rocks. They were hidden enough so that humans can't see them but the merpeople can.

"See any humans?" asked Mercedes peering over Blaine's shoulder. "Hey Kurt, isn't that your sister?" The brown haired prince turned around sharply to see her sister dragging a human body up to shore. He heard the faint sound of her singing voice and he sighed. "Boy, she's in trouble."

* * *

"I don't know Luna, I just can't love him." Blaine and his little sister her currently perched on the observation rocks that Blaine and his friends were just a few days ago. "Blaine, he's everything you've ever asked for! Why won't you?" Blaine looked away to hide his tears. He's gone through so much more than what people imagine.

He met a guy who understands – at least he _said _he did – and he told him he loved him. He didn't think anyone could be so perfect. He was the one as Blaine though before.

Then a month later, he crushed Blaine's heart by kissing a _mermaid. _

No not kissing, _snogging._

He can't throw himself into this so called _love _again. He's a wreck. He has emotional scars. He can't risk hurting himself and Kurt as well. He just can't. "I can't let him in. I just… it's still mending from last time. I don't want to hurt him…or me."

Luna sighed and tucked a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. She looked at Blaine with her eyes. He took his hand and Blaine looked up at her steely blues. "Kurt is not Orion. He'll fight for you unlike him. He'll love you sincerely unlike the fake love that Orion gave you. Just. Let. Him. In." She kissed Blaine's cheek and dove into the water leaving Blaine to his mixed feelings in the setting sun.

* * *

Kurt's red tail created small bubbles into the clear sea water as he swam to the corals. Other than the music room, the coral reefs have been one of his best hideaway spots to escape from all the pressures of being a prince. He just came out to his dad and sisters and he needed the post strains of relief subside in a nice secluded area.

Nobody knew of it but him and his mother. At least that's what he thought. He heard someone muttering words under their breath behind one of his favorite spots. At first he was furious on who was able to find his haven. He swam carefully to the green corals and prepared a long frightening speech when what he saw made his heart flip.

It was Blaine.

Kurt swam slowly behind Blaine who was still muttering and put his hands on top of his eyes. Blaine yelped and Kurt laughed loudly. He removed his hands from Blaine's eyes and smiled brightly. Blaine smiled his perfect smile and sat back down.

"You scared me there for a second Kurt." He scooted over and gave Kurt some space to sit. "I didn't think anybody else knew this place but me." He said chuckling. "You and me both kiddo." Teased Kurt and Blaine mock gaped at him. "I'm just one year younger! One year!" he said giving Kurt the hand with sass.

Kurt laughed out loud and patted Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tensed up a bit but he didn't notice. "I was just kidding. This was just like that incident at the school field trip to Ireland." Blaine laughed at the remembrance of the time that they visited Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They participated in a class for 4th year students where one of them stunned Blaine unconscious.

"FYI, I am not weak. I was just caught by surprise that's all." He harrumphed

"At least I don't have to sit here all alone sometimes. Now that you're here, I don't feel lonely anymore." He traced unknown patterns onto the sand with his fin. He felt Blaine's gaze on the swirly (and a bit unruly really) patterns and he looked up at him smiling. Blaine looked up as well and gave him a little lopsided smile.

Kurt's heart sort of… skipped a beat.

"So…" Kurt started to break the tension. "How's your sister?" Blaine rolled his beautiful hazel eyes… _Whoa whoa whoa beautiful? Where did that come from?_ And sighed "She's been sort of pushing me to date someone, it's getting annoying." Blaine said twiddling his thumbs absently. Kurt watched as they created a weird pattern.

"Well," said Kurt punching Blaine on the arm lightly. "Why don't you?" Blaine's mesmerizing eyes suddenly clouded with an unreadable expression and he turned around to face Kurt. After one long shaky breath, he said "Can I tell you a secret?" he abruptly stopped twiddling his thumbs.

Kurt took Blaine's calloused hands into his own perfectly moistured ones and squeezed them comfortingly. Blaine looked down at them and his eyes once again had a weird expression… Confusion? Hatred? Is it something along those lines? After he sighed shakily once more he kept looking down and said,

"I'm scared Kurt."

This time, Kurt's eyes flooded with confusion. "Of what?"

Blaine sighed exasperatedly "Of hurting myself? Of hurting whoever it is my sister wants me to date? What if they can't stand me? What if they leave me br-"he stopped suddenly and took his hands away from Kurt, settling them gently on his tail. Kurt felt lost at the loss of contact but quickly regained himself and decided to help him.

"Blaine…"

"I'm just a worthless merman." He heard him mutter dejectedly.

All thoughts of jealousy and confusion aside, Kurt snapped. He swam up from his seat and grabbed unto the younger merman's shoulders forcing him to face him. A ferocious fire of determination burned deep into his blue eyes and he saw how hopeless Blaine seems to think he is.

"You are NOT worthless. You are not stupid. Whoever you end up dating _although I wish it was me _will love you Blaine Devon Anderson." Blaine shook his head and Kurt saw tears forming into his eyes. Kurt softened for a split second but the fire of determination flared even brighter.

"I'm a screw up. Who would date me?"

"You are NOT a screw up. You're a wonderful, talented and an over-all amazing merman! If anybody was stupid enough to crush your beautiful and compassionate heart, I will personally claw their eyes out for they do not deserve to look past the loveliness that is Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine's eyes shed tears down his cheeks and Kurt only then realized that he practically declared his love for him.

_Well, it's now or never._

"Blaine," he lifted Blaine's chin up and stared into him again. "Why won't you give love a chance," Blaine let out a shaky breath and more tears spilled, faster than before. "Why don't you give… me a chance." There, it's out.

"Oh, K-Kurt." Blaine said stuttering slightly. He swam up from his own seat and let go of Kurt's hand. "I-I can't. I just… can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He them swam away so quickly that his tears mingled into the salty sea.

Kurt floated there with the fire of determination still blazing into his ever wondering eyes. He took out his shellphone and called Mercedes. After the first ring, Mercedes picked up and he didn't even bother giving her a chance to greet him.

"Mercy, get the New Directions and the Warblers. I've got a heart to mend."

* * *

"When will he get here?"

"Are you even sure he's coming? You two haven't spoken in a week!"

"He's coming guys, and shut up Noah."

"Don't call me Noah, Lucy!"

"Is pink dolphin coming?"

Kurt rubbed his temples gently trying to tune out his friend's quarrels. "He'll come Kurt, he loves you." Kurt jumped slightly until a pair of slender arms wrapped around him in a supporting hug. Ariel always knew how to make him smile.

"How would you know?" Kurt said sadly. Ariel shrugged and rested her head on her big brother's shoulder. "I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way mom looked at daddy." She sighed and Kurt felt her squeeze him comfortingly.

Kurt was just about to give up when Ariel suddenly said "Get ready big brother." He followed her line of sight and spotted Blaine being forced unto a chair by Wes and David. This would've been amusing if the situation wasn't so serious. "Good luck." She whispered and kissed his cheek. She swam and positioned herself between Sam and Nick.

Kurt took a deep breath as the combined voices of the Warblers and ND filled his ears through the intro of his song.

_I hear your heart cry for love_

_But you won't let me make it right_

_You were hurt but I decided_

_That you were worth the fight_

He swam towards Blaine's still figure and stared into his lovely eyes once more. He missed those hazel orbs. He missed his curls. He missed _Blaine. _He does not intend on losing him again.

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart_

_I can tell you can fit one more_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart_

_I don't care who stayed before_

He saw Blaine's tension leave him little by little as he sang through the song with so much emotion. He meant every word leaving his mouth. He dedicated every note he passed to the beautiful boy before him.

_I hear your heart cry for love_

_Then you act like there's no room_

_Room for me_

_Or anyone_

"_Don't Disturb" is all I see_

_Close the door_

_Turn the key_

_On everything that we could be_

_If loneliness would move out_

_I'd feel the vacancy_

As Kurt sang the rest of the song, he took Blaine's hands and took him from his seat. Blaine's eyes shone with an emotion that he concealed from him for all this time… _Love._

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and he sang the last lines of the song fluently and smiled dazedly at Blaine. "Kurt," Blaine breathed softly but loud enough that everyone around them could hear. He met his hazel eyes once again and he still looked confused.

"Why me?" It was a simple question but Kurt knew that it meant so much to him. Kurt never looked away and gave Blaine a wide grin. "Because I love you for who you are, you just need to trust me." Blaine took a short moment to think. Then, his eyes sparkled in the light of his new decision. One word.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I trust you." Kurt's eyes sparkled with joy and he leaned in kissing Blaine. Their lips molded together perfectly. They didn't even notice the loud cheers from the boys erupting behind them and the sniffles of the girls. The world was a blur to them in this moment and Blaine couldn't understand how he was able to live this long without Kurt.

They pulled away and both mermen had the biggest smiles on their flushing faces. Blaine whispered closely so no one would hear "I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled even wider and said "I love you too, Always."

~End of Chapter 6~


	7. Reaching You

**I know that you want to kill me right now. I know that I said that last weekend I would update but… I didn't. I'm a horrible person, I'm so sorry. Sacrifice me to the Daleks and let them throw me into the lake at Hogwarts to be eaten by the giant squid. That's how horrible I am. **

**Prompt: **_**Kurt and Blaine meet at Hogwarts **_**from Anonymous. She/He has AWESOME prompts that I'm dying to try! This prompter wants it like Drarry…but it's not so… Let's see how it goes! I'm going to make Kurt a second year at first since; apparently, he's a year older than Blaine. This will be more of Blaine's first year and the second part will go into their fifth year. The third part will be the middle of sixth year. The last part will be the end of the war. It might be a little confusing but…meh**

**And also, Blaine will be best friends with the Golden Trio. Does that make the Golden Quartet? (Lame, I know)**

**SET A LOT OF TIME TO READ THIS**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Reaching You**

"Don't be silly dear; you just have to run into the barrier!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"That didn't come out right."

Blaine sighed as a woman – Molly Weasley is it? – tried to help him go to a magical school called _Hogwarts. _Right now, it's easier to say that this is better than being waved off by the guard with a statement like "You are the seven hundredth kid to ask me that and I still refuse to believe it!" and him calling him back with a statement like "I got this letter! Wait sir, A BIRD GAVE THIS TO ME!"

"Okay, how about this. I and my daughter Ginny will go first and you follow." Before Blaine could protest, the red headed lady grabbed her daughter's hand and walked right…_in _the barrier. _Alright, she makes it look easy enough. _He gripped the handle of his cart, closed his eyes and charged.

He was half expecting to smash his face right into the cold red brick wall but then all he felt was slight wind. He opened his eyes as he heard a train whistle blow out into the air. His hazel orbs widened in amazement at the scarlet train before him with large golden letters stamped unto the front reading:

_Hogwarts Express_

"Need any help there mate?" Blaine's curly head whipped around only to be faced with a broad chest. He looked up and he saw the smiling face of a boy at least a year older than him despite his height. "Uh-uh, y-yeah! That would be great thanks." The red haired lady seemed to have forgotten him as she was fussing over her children.

The tall boy smiled kindly at him and took two of Blaine's trunks – Blaine's only two trunks. He grabbed hold of the cage of his tawny owl, Stephano, and watched as the other boy put his trunk into the nearest empty compartment. "Thank you umm…" Blaine trailed off and the boy smiled again and stuck out his hand. "The name is Hudson, Finn Hudson."

The younger student smiled at Finn and shook his outstretched hand firmly. "I'm Anderson, Blaine Anderson." Finn nodded and withdrew his hand from Blaine's grip. "Want me to sit with you in the compartment? My brother is in a bad mood right now since Rachel – my friend – stole his favorite scarf. You do not want to get in the way of Kurt and his scarves."

Blaine nodded and they both entered the compartment with Finn talking about his favorite Quidditch Team. "Um… what's Quidditch?" asked Blaine a little embarrassed that he didn't research more on the Wizarding World. See, Blaine was a muggleborn. According to the kind but stern lady who came to tell him that he was a wizard, a muggleborn is a child with magical powers born into a muggle or non-magical family.

"Whoa mate, are you serious?" asked Finn looking at the nervous face of his new friend. "Um… Yeah. I-I'm a muggleborn. I don't really know a lot of things about the Wizarding world, s-sorry." Blaine said dropping his head in shame. The witch lady even let him buy that _Quidditch Through The Ages _book at Flourish and Blotts. _Why didn't you read it, stupid!_

"It's cool mate, you'll learn soon enough. I'll explain during the annual _Welcome/Welcome back to Hogwarts _Feast. I'll tell you now, the food is amazing!" Before Blaine could respond the compartment door slid open as the train started moving. A brunette haired boy's head stuck through the gap and he caught a glimpse of pretty blue eyes before those eyes turned away to look at Finn.

No… Glare at Finn.

"There you are! Damn it Finn, you can't just run off like that and not tell me where you're going!" Blue eyes said sternly.

"I told you that I was going to go ahead-"

"Whatever, at least I know where you are now." The brunette turned his head around and locked gazes with Blaine. Blaine smiled sheepishly as a slight blush crept up his cheeks. He couldn't really blame himself, the boy was good-looking. "Who's this hobbit?" asked Blue eyes staring at Blaine weirdly.

All unexplained feelings vanished as the boy insulted him without hesitation. His curly haired-head dropped to avoid eye contact with those swirling blue pools. "Hey, that's mean Kurt. Say sorry to him." Finn said defending Blaine. He heard Finn stand up defensively and he looked up to see him towering over his brother glaring at him.

"Pfft, whatever. I'm going to find Santana. See you later mini Hagrid." And Kurt slammed the compartment door right into Finn's face. The taller boy dropped into the seat beside Blaine and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't get too bothered by Kurt. He's only acting like that to avoid being bullied by his fellow Slytherins."

"What's a Slytherin?" asked Blaine, his triangular eyebrows furrowing. "A house here in Hogwarts. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor, the best house there is!" he said puffing his chest out proudly. "Kurt's in Slytherin." Blaine smiled and he felt his body relax. "What are the houses like?" he asked twiddling his thumbs.

"Ravenclaw is for the smart people I guess. Hufflepuff is for awesome friends, to me. Most of my friends are from there other than my own house. Gryffindor is for the brave and Slytherin is for the cunning. Most bullies come from there, only because of their blood status. You know what that is right?" Blaine nodded taking it all in.

"Which house do you think I'll be in?" asked Blaine nervously. "Gryffindor I hope." Blaine's head snapped up from looking at his lap and he stared at his friend incredulously. "I'm not brave." He said simply only because it was the truth.

"We'll see mate, we'll see."

* * *

It's official, Blaine hates Kurt Hummel.

He can't stand his stupid hair, his stupid smirk and his stupid attitude. He's just like this Malfoy kid that his other friend, Harry, hates with a burning passion. He's just the epitome of all things stupid. Finn tries to assure him that he's not really like that – that it's just a mask he puts on to avoid being bullied.

Blaine just has a hard time believing that with him being the victim of all _his _bullying.

"He's really a great guy! Once you get to know him, he's actually one of the most loyal friends you'll ever get and he'll scratch anybody's eyes out if anyone tries to hurt you." Finn reminded him for the hundredth time when Blaine complained about him again during dinner time.

Blaine loosened the scarlet and gold tie around his neck, removed his gray sweater and stuffed it into his Michael Korrs messenger bag. He was really the only student who uses a muggle branded bag in the school. Everybody else's bags had extension charms and other extra features.

"Can you please explain where my _Pride and Prejudice _book is then?" said Blaine crossing his arms over his chest. Finn sighed and ran a big hand over his thin face. "I'll convince him to give it back to you tomorrow. Don't sweat it Blaine. You got to make friends with Harry Potter while he got rejected right in front of everybody. That makes you better than him."

"Not according to him, I'm just an 'untalented hobbit with as much brains as a flobberworm.' " He replied making air quotes with his fingers. "You know that's not true, you're one of the smartest students in your year. Just right after Herman."

"Hermione."

"So that's how you say her name." Finn muttered munching on a piece of baked potato. Blaine snorted and shook his head as Harry and Ron sat in front of him with Hermione shortly following with her nose buried deep in another heavy library book. "Finn called you Herman again!" Blaine told Hermione earning Finn a glare.

"Potter! Anderson!" he knew that annoyingly drawling voice. How many times did he have to endure that voice in the past few months? Blaine turned around and he saw Kurt and Draco closely followed by their brainless cronies. "Go away Hummel, Malfoy." snarled Harry at the almost identical smirks on the two Slytherins.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter, we were just going to ask nicely if you were staying here for Christmas." said Kurt resting his arm on Draco's shoulder. "Yes." Was the immediate response from both black haired first-years. "Aww, poor Anderson doesn't have a family?" said Kurt with a mock baby voice.

"Kurt…"

"This is not about you Finn." snapped Kurt glaring at his brother again. Finn was taken aback and he just narrowed his eyes at Kurt. The brunette's glare softened a bit but he turned his head around again to face Harry and Blaine. "Shouldn't you be a role model to those ickle first-years Kurt? Mind your manners." Blaine retorted smirking at the shocked faces of the two boys in front of him.

"Mind _your _manners, Anderson. At least I have a family who _wants _to spend time with me. Your parents probably don't love you…"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted standing up glaring at the second year with so much hatred that made him recoil. A spoon on the table moved slightly and Draco looked at it fearfully. The blond whispered this into Kurt's ear and he nodded glaring back at Blaine, but only halfheartedly.

"Like I said, mind your manners." Kurt stalked away with Draco in tow while Crabbe and Goyle shoved the smaller boy hard into a third year Ravenclaw's chest. Blaine's eyes widened and he started breathing in short gasps as he recalled all the days he got bullied in elementary school. All because he wears colored pants and bow ties.

"Whoa, Blaine! Are you okay?" asked the Ravenclaw who he now identified as Wes, the one who helped him with his Herbology essay. Blaine shook his head and he dropped unto his knees on the floor. A small crowd seemed to gather around him by the time he finished reassuring him that he's at Hogwarts not at Muggle School. People actually _care _about him here and that he has _real _friends.

"Blaine," he looked up to see a petite girl wearing a silver and green tie around her neck looking concerned. He looked around to see the other Slytherins looking at her in disgust as they returned to their dinner without as much as sparing them a second glance. "Come on stand up. It's going to be okay."

For some strange reason Blaine believed her and he was lifted back unto his feet by Ron and Harry who looked like they wanted to murder someone… twice. "Thanks Rachel." said Finn clapping a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it in appreciation. Rachel smiled and nodded at the Gryffindors before telling everyone to return back to what they were doing.

Slowly, the students left the Great Hall chatting about what they were going to do once Christmas break started 2 weeks from now. "I'll talk to him Blaine, I'll make him say sorry…" reassured Finn but Blaine just shook his head.

"Nothing can penetrate the thick skull of Kurt, you should know that Finn." Said Harry clapping a hand of comfort on Blaine's shoulder. Finn tried to say something but Wes and David – another Ravenclaw in Wes's year – put a hand each on Finn's shoulders. "Let's just leave Blaine alone. You need that, right Blaine?" the hazel eyed boy nodded and all of his friends exited the Great Hall whispering with each other.

Harry stayed for he knew how he felt. He knew how bullying feels like, seeing as he went to a muggle school. But Harry didn't say anything. Both boys sat down and Blaine put his head in his hands, running them through his curly hair. Harry stayed silent because that was what Blaine needed, some peaceful silence to clear his head.

What both raven haired boys didn't notice though was a pair of pretty blue eyes – filled with regret and sadness – watching them from afar.

* * *

"BLAINE, HARRY, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" A soft feathery pillow hit his sleeping face hard and he woke up with a start just as Harry sat up glaring at the bouncing red head on his bed. "It's 7 in the morning! Seriously Ron?" asked Blaine rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Why so glum about it, Blaine? Don't you like Christmas?"

"Not when my parents are away most of the time. This Christmas isn't as different as the ones before." Harry looked at him sympathetically while Ron started digging into his presents, obviously missing what Blaine said. Blaine's eyes wandered over to the pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Blaine made many friends at Hogwarts and was considered slightly popular, so it's natural that he get many presents – mostly from girls though. And his parents felt bad – yeah right – about not being able to be home for Christmas again so they sent him about 10 presents each.

"That's a lot of presents mate, want me to help you unwrap?" asked Harry who finished unwrapping his presents except for a small bundle on his lap which he placed on the bed to stand up. Blaine shrugged and both of them started unwrapping present after present.

After about 30 minutes of unwrapping books on practically almost every genre on literature, 10 blank sheet music books, different colored quills with a new box of ink, 7 pairs of pants, 27 bow ties, 6 new shirts, a box full of shrunken hats that one must enlarge to wear, Broadway Playbills and candy, they were finally down to 2 presents left.

"You seem to really like bow ties." commented Harry as he opened the second to the last present which was – you guessed it – another bow tie and tossed it to the pile to his left. "This is probably another book." laughed Blaine as he felt the last present at his feet. He opened it and was surprised to see his stolen _Pride and Prejudice _book on his lap, free of all the dirt and faded letters it had once before. It looked so new that he was afraid to read it.

"Isn't that your book Blaine? The one that Hummel stole from you a few weeks ago?" asked Ron, his face stuffed with mince pies. Blaine nodded and turned the book around to see a sticky note stuck at the back where the summary is.

_This was an interesting read. _

_You have good taste in literature after all, hobbit._

_Don't think of this as an apology._

_~Kurt Hummel (More awesome than you)_

_P.S: I'm sorry about that Blaine, he really_

_Is sorry for what he did. He's just too afraid to say it._

_~Finn_

_P.P.S: I'm not afraid to say that I still_

_Hate you. But whatever, happy Christmas anyway_

_~Kurt_

Blaine sighed as he stuffed the note in his pocket without even glancing at the hurriedly scrawled note at the back

_I am sincerely sorry Blaine, _

_Please forgive me_

_I actually like you_

_~Kurt_

* * *

Blaine wasn't afraid to say that he changed quite a lot ever since first year.

He was no longer that scared little boy who was haunted by dreams of his former bullies. He was no longer thin and pale but had a soft golden tan from playing Quidditch – something that he learned he loved. He had a nice fit figure and he improved with his grades which made him neck in neck with Hermione for Valedictorian.

He also learned to be civilized when talking to Kurt. He still hated him but since they were both prefects, they needed to be role models for the younger students. Since Kurt was made prefect last year, he started to show the Kurt that Finn kept talking about. Rather than the vindictive Kurt that he used to be, he was now slightly more compassionate and knows when to be serious about something. He usually reprimanded Malfoy but still hung out with him – only to keep him from doing stupid things.

At least that's what he promised in his first letter to Blaine this summer. He'll just have to find out soon enough since he hexed him the last day of school during his fourth year in an empty corridor. At least he was trying to trust Kurt, trying being the operative word.

"It's O.W.L year for you right?" asked Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. Blaine was close to hexing the balls off of him when they met in 3rd year. Who wouldn't? He practically broke Ron's leg dragging him into the Whomping Willow. Now, if you told Blaine five years ago that he would be drinking tea and chatting comfortably with who everybody thought was a mass murderer he would've brought you to the Psychiatric Ward at St. Mungo's in no time. But here he is, doing exactly that. "Yup." replied Blaine sipping his tea.

"You still taking Divination?" asked Sirius finishing his tea in one gulp. Blaine scrunched his nose up and shook his head. "Dropped it the second day of term. Glad to be rid of it really, she loves predicting mine and Harry's deaths." Sirius barked out a laugh and nodded in agreement.

"I once showed myself to her in my animagus form in my 6th year. She couldn't sleep for two weeks!" Blaine laughed and sipped his tea again. He really liked Sirius; he acted more of a father to him than his actual father. Even when he came out, he still accepted Blaine wholeheartedly. He decided that the Wizarding World was _way _better than the muggle world because everybody is already special, being gay really wasn't something new to them and Blaine loved that.

"Take it easy this year Blainers," Blaine pouted at the nickname Harry gave him. His mother called him that at the end of first year when he got off the Hogwarts express. Harry's been calling him that just to rile him up. Even the Weasley twins call him that and once the twins call you a nickname, you're stuck with it until the end of time.

"If you want to be an auror like Harry, you have to get high grades in Transfig, Charms, DADA and Potions." Blaine groaned when he mentioned Potions. Snape tolerated Blaine more than Harry but he still hated the greasy haired big nosed teacher. He hated it when he insulted his fellow Gryffindors and especially Harry, since they're like brothers.

"Yes, Potions." said Sirius seriously.

* * *

"Blaine, can I speak with you?" Blaine looked up from his Advanced Alchemy book to see Kurt looking nervous in the sunlight. _He looks pretty in the sunlight, wait what? _thought Blaine as he stared into Kurt's pretty blue eyes for the first time without hatred. Even when Blaine still hated him, he thought Kurt's eyes were the most beautiful and innocent part of him.

"Yeah, sure." Said Blaine shrugging as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Kurt was fiddling with his hands as he walked beside Blaine through an empty corridor. After 5 minutes of awkward silence, they arrived to the vacant DADA classroom. Blaine heard Kurt close the door behind him and when he turned around, he saw Kurt's shoulders shaking.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked with concern, for the first time, towards the Slytherin. The brunette 17 year old shook his head and tears started pouring down his cheeks. "Are you crying?" asked Blaine again immediately knowing that was a stupid question.

"I'm not crying It's just raining on my face!" said Kurt sarcastically. Blaine approached Kurt carefully, afraid that he might claw his eyes out. Luckily, when he gently put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, he didn't. Blaine's hazel eyes surveyed Kurt's thin – almost _too _thin – figure and concluded that Kurt hasn't been eating right these past few weeks. He seemed weak and he looked just so…helpless that it took all of Blaine's will power not to break down and cry with him.

"Why is it raining on your face then?"Blaine said his voice shaking slightly. Kurt's blue eyes met his once more and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of them so close. Kurt placed a shaking finger on Blaine's chest and his heart started to rapidly beat against his chest at the contact. _What's happening to me? _

"Why aren't you looking like me right now?" asked Kurt, his voice low. Blaine arched a triangular eyebrow at his statement and he stated his inquiries.

But that just made Kurt angry.

"What do you mean _I don't understand _Blaine? Have you read the Daily Prophet?" Blaine shook his head and suddenly his face was slapped with the front page of the Daily Prophet

_2 MUGGLES MURDERED AND 1 WITCH TORTURED TO INSANITY _

_BY THE HAND OF YOU-KNOW-WHO_

Blaine read who they were and his heart stopped:

_Anthony Stephen Anderson and Lea Patricia Anderson ._

_My parents are dead._

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Now he let his tears go at the sincerity laced into Kurt's voice. For the second time, his breath came in short gasps and it was not at the memory of bullies. It was the fact that he wouldn't be able to feel his mother's arms around him and gain his father's love again. He wouldn't be able to smell Christmas cookies during those rare times they spent the Holiday together.

Blaine felt slender arms wrap around him and, not caring even if it was Kurt, lost himself in the embrace. He cried unto Kurt's shoulder and he in return cried on his. Kurt was whispering soft reassurances into the younger teenager's ear. But Blaine knew that everything will _not _be okay. "You're not alone Blaine."

For once, Blaine believed him and hugged the smaller boy tighter. He didn't want to let go and Kurt let him. He never thought that he would be mourning over his parent's deaths. He never thought that if he was, he would cry in Kurt's arms like a teenage girl who just broke up with her boyfriend.

No, his heart wasn't broken by a boy. That was for sure.

Blaine felt his stomach boil with hatred over Voldemort. This man was hands down the most evil person on this planet. He kills people for _fun? _What kind of sick joke is he? Just because his childhood wasn't filled with rainbow skipping bunnies that doesn't give him the right to ruin everyone else's lives as well, the heartless bastard.

"I hate him." Kurt stopped hugging Blaine but he still had his arms around Blaine's neck. "I hate him so much. Why does he do this? What's the point of killing people? Why must he be so cold…" murmured Blaine and Kurt nodded in agreement. "I want to get rid of him as well, but it's not our job. It's Harry's."

"I know it's Harry's job." Snapped Blaine but Kurt didn't flinch. "But I want to protect everyone else." Kurt's pretty blue eyes clouded with curiosity and he tilted his head slightly. "I don't want any more children to lose families at the hands of this heartless man. I want them to be happy, to see light even in the dark times." Kurt smiled genuinely at Blaine for the first time.

"I can see why I fell in love with you." Blaine didn't pull away. Neither did Kurt. They stood there staring at each other until Blaine processed what Kurt said, and the Slytherin didn't even look ashamed. "W-what?" asked Blaine letting go of Kurt's waist and stepping back against the wall.

Kurt dropped his head and wiped the remaining tears. He looked up with a strange sense of determination. "I-I love you Blaine. I've loved you for a long time but I only realized it last year. You know, when you showed your real side? When you would tell jokes about the Head Boy and Girl, when you would stand up for your friends no matter what, you were just this ball of energy who can't stand seeing people upset. You're just… everything I never thought I needed. I was hoping someday that…my feelings…" but Kurt stopped talking all together. A new wave of tears washed over both boys at Kurt's confession.

_I can't believe he said that. _Thought Blaine transfixed at the older boy. He looked so small right now. He never thought that the boiling hatred he felt for Kurt inside his stomach was actually butterflies trying desperately to convey to him a message. A message that he portrayed wrong for so long. For years he thought he hated Kurt. For years he thought he'd never fall in love with a boy who insults him and loves to tease him.

He never thought he would love Kurt at all. "I-I'm sorry Kurt, but why? Why did you only tell me now?" Blaine asked approaching the brunette again. Kurt looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes and smiled sheepishly – Blaine's exact reaction when he first stared into Kurt's pretty blue eyes. "It's my last year here. I wanted to get this out of my chest before I leave. I-I don't want to regret anything."

"Well, you won't regret anything now." said Blaine surprising even himself. This is the first time he's ever really _seen _Kurt. The boy who called him an untalented hobbit wasn't there anymore. Blaine's buried feelings suddenly rose up and he really _really _wanted to do something to confirm what he's feeling.

So he kissed him.

As simple as that. No beating around the bush. He just wanted to kiss Kurt. As the Slytherin kissed back he only realized then that he realized that he was _waiting _for this for so long. It was like a wilted plant in his heart bloomed into an immortal flower. He actually felt the butterflies for once and he knew that he didn't want to stop kissing Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and started playing with the curls at the back of his head. This action made Blaine shiver and he wrapped one arm around his small waist, pulling the older student closer to him. They stood there for a few moments before Kurt broke the kiss, leaving the hazel eyed teen whimpering slightly at the loss of contact.

"That wasn't too forward was it?" asked Blaine a little worried. Maybe that's why Kurt broke their kiss. But Kurt shook his head –dare he say it – adorably and giggled. "You tend to over think things, did you notice that Blaine?" The younger teen smiled and he laughed with Kurt and he – once again – for the first time loved being in Kurt's presence.

* * *

Blaine never thought that he'd see Hogwarts this way.

Well, he never thought he'd be fighting off death eaters, snake ladies and Ministry officials trying to destroy horcruxes either. _But that's what you get for befriending Harry Potter, the danger magnet. _He thought to himself as he looked at the clearing skies above his old school.

He fingered his wand and stared absently as Filch tried to fix the worst mess he had to clean up in the history of Hogwarts. He felt sudden gust of wind and he inhaled the sweet clean air deeply. He was really going to miss this place. He has had the best years of his life within the very walls of this old castle. He learned how to do magic, he gained real friends and he has found the love of his life.

Blaine especially liked their first date. Kurt got sick the day of their Hogsmeade trip and couldn't get out of the castle. To make their first date memorable, Blaine took him to the kitchens and they baked cookies there. The house elves developed quite a fondness for the two boys and brought them cookies whenever they wanted.

"You stare off into space most of the time."

Blaine turned around and his smile widened as he saw a certain blue-eyed former Slytherin with his hair all messy, something Blaine loves to see on rare occasions. "What number is that?" Kurt shrugged and sat down beside his boyfriend resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder. "I lost count."

"Maybe #394, but I really liked Blaine's Lovable Things #15: _Burns a boiling egg._" He said tapping Blaine's nose with his finger. The curly haired teen pouted but couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever, Kurt." He said rolling his eyes slightly to the smirk forming on his boyfriend's face.

6 years ago, Blaine wouldn't even think about laying a single finger on Kurt Hummel unless the world ends tomorrow. But here he is, snuggling with the very man he hated before on the steps of a smoldering castle that he called his home. He never thought he'd date Kurt. He never thought he'd love him. Right now he is doing the exact opposite of what he thought of 6 years ago.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked a little nervous. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and smiled a bit at his rapidly flushing face. "Yeah?" he asked making Kurt cough slightly to relieve his nerves. "Did you read the back part of the note?" Blaine furrowed the furry triangular caterpillars that he calls eyebrows. "You never really passed me any notes."

Kurt sighed and he sat up to look Blaine squarely in the hazel eyes. "Your first year. Christmas. The _Pride and Prejudice _book?" Blaine still looked confused and Kurt looked a bit relieved and slightly ashamed. "I wrote something at the back of the sticky note. I asked Finn to get it back from your room so I would test if you wanted it back..." he trailed off looking up at the blue skies that was clear of black smoke. Blaine never really looked at the back of that note... he never really gave it a second glance.

"I practically confessed to you there... in a childish way of course. I mean, I wanted to be your friend. You seemed like a kind and wonderful boy the first day we met but then I crushed my chance to redeem myself when you looked at me with a look of...hatred. I had to hide my feelings somehow, so I decided to be mean to you. To see if these petty feelings of mine would go away, but they didn't. You had to be so dapper and lovable that I couldn't bear teasing you anymore. You didn't deserve anything I threw at you... I-I'm sorry."

Kurt looked on the verge of tears and Blaine's heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend so vulnerable. Blaine wrapped the older boy into a tight hug and he gently stroked his hair, softly singing into Kurt's ear. He let him cry for a few minutes before he said "You don't have to say sorry. You never had to. I love you, you know that." Kurt nodded against his chest and sniffled one last time...

Before bursting into a fit of giggles. _Kurt's going mad. _thought Blaine as he felt him shake in laughter against his own body. "Uh, Kurt? What are you laughing at?" he asked afraid that Kurt might need to visit St. Mungo's in a while. Kurt laughed himself out and his shining pretty blue eyes locked unto Blaine's hazel ones and he kissed Blaine sweetly.

_Definitely going mad. _Kurt pulled away with a loud pop and he chuckled slightly, tucking a stray strand of curly hair behind Blaine's ear. "I'm just glad that my feelings finally reached you."

_These childish feelings__  
The days we laughed together happily__  
I hope we come to treasure them__  
I'll become just a little grown up__  
Surpassing the me that wants to be just like you__  
To connect to you__  
Right now__  
to reach you_

* * *

~End of Chapter 7~

_**I told you to set a lot of time to read it. This is about 12 pages on Microsoft Word and I worked on this for quite a while… even if it only makes sense to me… oh well.**_

_**You may as well call me the queen of suckish or cheesy endings that totally throw you off guard, 'cause that's who I am. I will be updating all of my stories by tomorrow so whooopeeee! And if you don't know where you left off on the story you read… Re-read it :D **_

_**The lyrics at the end is actually the English translation of a Japanese song used in the TV show adaption of the same name "Kimi Ni Todoke"(I obviously don't own it). I strangely memorize the Japanese version of it :/ If you know Kimi Ni Todoke, I love you :DD **_

_**For now, Au revoir! **_


	8. Through the smoke, an angel appeared

**Prompt: **_**Blaine and Kurt meet at Hummel's Tire and Lube.**_

**Once again… I've decided to write some AU… If you would like to create a full length story on any of my one shots, please PM me, tell me your ideas and ask for my permission :) **

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Through The Smoke, an Angel Appeared**

Kurt wiped his glove-clad hands on the front of his denim overalls once he finished fixing the engine to an old Ford Mustang. He wiped his brow of the sweat that slightly glistened in the small of sunlight shining through the shop's windows. He checked the inside of the Mustang one last time before tossing the keys towards his father.

"All set dad." he called out to the man who just finished waxing a different car. "Thanks, son. I think you've had enough of grease for now." Kurt internally rolled his eyes. "Go work the counter for the rest of the day. I'll call Finn in for car duty." the countertenor gave his dad a grateful smile and threw his gloves inside one of the drawers of the counter.

It was a fairly slow day at _Hummel's Tire and Lube. _The cars they were working on were all from yesterday and the shop was pretty much dead. Kurt put his headphones on – for once not concerned at all about the state of his hair – and played his favorite _Wicked _song 'Defying Gravity.'

He let himself get lost in the world of Broadway not opening his eyes, even when Finn walked in the shop with his loud footsteps. He imagined himself out of his overalls. Out of the tire shop. Out of Lima, Ohio. He imagined himself on the Broadway stage, singing his heart out on one of the main songs of his musical _Pip, Pip Hooray! _

He loved his father. He loved his friends, but he doesn't belong inside a tire shop fixing run down trucks for a living. He doesn't belong in a place where nobody understands him. He wants to be big. That's why he dreams big. One day he will replace his uniform with a sequined suit. He'll replace the flashlight between his teeth into real stage lights, shining on his face, making him the star that he knows he is.

"Someday…" he mused and he smiled to himself while listening to the sweet music of Broadway.

* * *

"And don't forget to get the groceries! We're running low on Breakfast meats!"

"Sure thing, mom!"

The wind swept through his curly hair and he cursed Cooper under his breath for taking away all his hair gel. "Not giving it back to you until you've graduated little bro!" Blaine rolled his eyes at this cheap deal. He could just buy more hair gel but he was also banned from buying anything that the rest of the family doesn't need.

His father was more of a hairspray user anyway.

He walked over to the overly priced blue Maserati his parents gave him for his sixteenth birthday. Of course he loved it, but who drives a Maserati in Ohio these days? Blaine sighed and he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. The startup was a bit rusty but Blaine just dismissed it quickly, never really been well with cars.

He drove the 1 hour drive towards Columbus Mall because his mother was just so frickin' picky. He was singing along to John Barrowman's rendition of _What About Us? _until he heard his car starting to make weird noises in the middle of Lima.

"Nonononononononono! Don't die on me baby, please!" he banged a bit on the dashboard until the car started to slow down. He looked around desperately and he broke into a grin once he saw a sign of a tire shop. "Alright, girl." he muttered under his breath not caring that he was talking to an inanimate vehicle.

He climbed out of the Maserati and pushed it to the entrance of the shop. He thanked his lucky stars that he found one before breaking down completely. He heard his car make a sound along the lines of… well it just sounded so horrible that he almost cried for his poor baby.

"Excuse me? Anybody in there?" He cried out and he saw a head pop out of the entrance of the shop and he smiled at the man before going around greeting him. "Thank you so much sir, my car broke down. I saw your shop and was wondering if you would kindly take a look at it?" The middle-aged man nodded. "Wait here. I'll go get my son to help me bring it in." he went back inside and Blaine waited.

* * *

"Push it over here Finn!" Kurt opened his eyes surprised at his father's voice. A new customer at 6 in the evening? Really? He dropped his headphones and they wrapped loosely around his neck. He sat up in his chair and his eyes widened at the sight before him. He never thought this would happen, but there it is:

A bright blue Maserati Granturismo right before him, shining despite the lack of light. He walked around the counter to take a better look at the beauty until his father opened the hood, a cloud of smoke filling his vision. "Oh God, it's that bad." Kurt heard a voice say. It wasn't his dad. Definitely not Finn. Who was it?

"Looks like it's overheated. Not too bad, can be fixed in no time." Now, he recognized his dad's voice right there. Kurt fanned the smoke in front of him and the black dispersed until he could slightly see his surroundings. He blinked rapidly until his breath was caught in his throat, and it was not the smoke's fault.

No, it was the angel with curly black hair.

The angel looked up from his phone to only lock gazes with Kurt. He has hazel eyes. Kurt suddenly loved that color. Hazel is definitely his new favourite color. But as quickly as it came, the moment was gone and those beautiful hazel eyes looked towards his father. He felt colder once he looked away but he didn't let it show. He wrapped his slender arms around his torso and he tried to keep a poker face on.

It didn't help that Kurt sucked at the game.

"This will take about an hour Mr. Anderson. You can wait here if you like, unless you need to go somewhere?" asked Burt with a raised eyebrow. Mr. Anderson smiled a smile that could light up a whole room and shook his head. "Oh no, sir. I just told my mom that I'm in a bit of a pickle. She offered to get the groceries instead."

Burt smiled – the kid's smile was contagious – and he patted on a clean stool for the angel to sit down on. Kurt followed his movements with his own blue eyes that were in no way stalkerish. At all. Kurt Hummel wasn't a stalker. "Hello." Kurt suddenly realized that the angel was looking at him as well with a warm smile. The taller boy's cheeks reddened slightly and he coughed.

"Are you okay? Did you get some of the smoke into your lungs?" asked hazel eyes with a concerned stare. Kurt shook his head and he grabbed a bottle of water from the nearest table and downed it in one gulp. _Smooth Kurt. Very Smooth. _The angel just looked at him amused by his antics but never really showing his amusement, he has a better poker face than him.

"I'm Blaine Anderson by the way. What's your name?" _He's a freaking gentleman! _Thought Kurt, his heart thumping against his chest wildly. He thumped his chest pretending to cough and he smiled weakly. _You suck at flirting Kurt. _He mentally slapped himself and he just smiled wider this time.

"Kurt Hummel."

"That's a pretty name." said Blaine still smiling. Kurt's smile became more natural at the statement and he pulled a stool to sit next to Blaine. "Thanks. Are you still a student?" asked Kurt drinking a second bottle of water. Blaine nodded and he felt a bit of panic at that. What if this guy was a freshman? _Not cool Kurt, you're not a pedophile. _"I'm a senior at Dalton Academy." he said with a proud smile.

Kurt relaxed at the word _senior _and he nodded at the younger boy. Hard to believe he was younger though, he looked so mature for his age. "I'm a freshman in community college. I graduated from Mckinley High School last year." Blaine nodded and started to talk all about random things like fashion, the end of the world, and how cute bunny rabbits are.

Kurt has never lasted a conversation that long about animals before, this boy was special if he was able to do that.

"Holy Mother of…" muttered Burt under his breath and Kurt turned his attention away from Blaine towards his father. "What's wrong dad?" he asked walking over to the hood of the Maserati. "I can't fix the inner parts, my hands are too big. Could you do it for me Kurt?" Kurt nodded and with the skill of a professional mechanic, he fixed the problem in less than five minutes.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he got the keys from his dad and started the car. _Vroooooooooom. _"Perfect! Good as new." declared Kurt with a smile. He looked up to see Blaine staring at him with a gaping mouth. His eyes shining with delight and Kurt was sure that he was impressed. "That's amazing! Thank you Kurt!" he said and gave Kurt a warm hug.

_OMGHE'SHUGGINGMEKEEPCOOLKEEPCOOLHE 'SHUGGINGMEHUGHIMBACKYOUDAFTB IMBO! _Were the thoughts running through Kurt's brain at the feel of Blaine's skin against his own. It was cheesy but he felt a slight spark. He could definitely get used to this feeling.

"Help Blaine push the car out of the shop, Kurt." said Burt plopping down on the stool Blaine just vacated. "Sure thing, dad." replied Kurt, eager to spend more time with Blaine. Both boys pushed the Maserati out of the shop and leaned against it. "Here," Kurt looked down and Blaine was holding out money from his pocket.

"Give it to your dad for me. Thank you so much for helping Kurt." Blaine smiled genuinely and Kurt fought so hard not to blush. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and climbed into his expensive car. He rolled down the windows and Kurt smiled once again. "Do you want to go out and get some coffee some time?" asked Blaine slightly nervous.

If there were butterflies in Kurt's stomach, they would actually be exploding butterflies right now.

_Keep calm Kurt. It's not like he's asking you on a date right? _"As in… like a date?" asked Kurt flinching internally. He had to ask that. Blaine smiled sheepishly and he looked down on his lap blushing furiously. "If you like it that way, then yeah. It's a like a date. No, it is a date. What do you say?"

"I'd love to." replied Kurt immediately and he believes that right now, his face is too small to withhold his growing smile. "Awesome. Totally Awesome. Pick you up at 6, that okay?" asked Blaine starting up his engine.

"Okay is wonderful. I mean… yes, uh 6 is wonderful."

* * *

**Yup… that was it… kill me now.**


End file.
